


feels like home

by bbjikseu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Best Friends, Birthday, Blind Date, Cheesy, Developing Friendships, Friends to Lovers, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Beta Read, Rain, Secret Crush, Sleepovers, Stargazing, Workplace, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbjikseu/pseuds/bbjikseu
Summary: After spending a night together again they confess their feelings to each other.Chan × Jisung
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 21
Kudos: 25





	1. strawberry cake (Chan × Jisung)

**Author's Note:**

> After spending a night together again they confess their feelings to each other.
> 
> Chan × Jisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan × Jisung
> 
> After spending a night together confessions fall from their lips.

A cool breeze kissed Jisung's feverish skin, causing goosebumps to form on his arms, his legs, his spine. But he couldn't care much about it, not when Chan carded his fingers through his hair, kissing his neck softly. Not when he was feeling complete whenever he was with the older boy, completing the puzzle.

"What's going on in your head, Jisung?" Chan's soft baritone voice echoed in Jisung's head and he had to smile. He could listen to that voice without a break, the whole day straight. No matter if it was simply whispering in his ear, shouting from a distance or talking sweetly, like it was now.

"Nothing much, actually, I just...I'm just enjoying the moment", the younger answered and a smile pulled on his lips. Yes, the night had been steamy and passionate, but if Jisung was honest with himself he loved the moments after even more. The moments that showed raw emotion rather than hot passion. It showed what was behind.

Love.

And that love that flowed through him right now made him feel like he was on cloud nine. The soft rustling of the sheets made Jisung open his eyes only to meet Chan's just a few inches away from his face. The way the older boy looked at him made his heart beat ten times faster and it made his chest flood with a warm feeling.

"Jisung... I know you well enough that there's more." Chan smiled down at him and with a gentle touch he pushed Jisung's hair out of the way, holding his face in an affectionate way. 

The blush on Jisung's face only darkened and he hid his face in his hands. All of a sudden memories of their first date sparked up in front of his inner eye. They had gone onto a blind date, both urged by their friends to go out both were set up with each other. Both, for their friend's and their sake, the clicked with each other instantly and had a great night getting to know each other. 

But only after a few conversations about what they liked doing and what their hobbies were and many more things they both agreed on not being exclusive with each other. Which meant, that they would meet up to see how things were going, but no strings attached. Simply just an arrangement between friends. 

And it had worked out so well. 

They would meet up, hook up and drink some wine afterwards, talking and laughing together. But the more they met up the more Jisung noticed that he didn't want Chan to meet anyone else. That he wanted to be exclusive with him, but he didn't know how to address it. 

"You look like you're really thinking hard right now", he heard the older boy say, followed by a chuckle and a kiss on the forehead. Jisung sighed and slowly pulled his hands down from his face again. 

"I...do you remember how we first met?", he asked quietly and chewed on his lower lip, that was already swollen from all the kisses they had exchanged, nervousley. 

"You mean that desastrous blind date our friends forced us on?" 

"Yah, it was not desastrous! It was not nice how they put it, but in the end...we got to meet, right ?", Jisung said and he felt like pudding under Chan's gaze. If he would be standing right now his knees would be jelly and he would probably embarrass himself in front of Chan. 

" Okay, sorry", the older said softly and brushed his thumb over Jisung's lower lip, freeing it from the nervous bite, "Yes, I remember. You wore a black ripped jeans and a white t-shirt with a sunflower printed on the back and a little sunflower embroided in the front. It's still my favourite outfit on you to this day." 

Jisung was a little speechless when Chan remembered such minimal details about their first encounter. Not, that he couldn't remember how good the older looked in his jeans, t-shirt and black leather jacket. It was just...surprising. Jisung hadn't thought he would have left such a big impression on Chan. 

"You remember", the younger whispered quietly and subconsciously scooted closer, melting under Chan's touch. "Of course I remember, how can I not...?" 

This was the chance, and Jisung knew, if he didn't ask now he would never do it. But the problem was, he didn't want to ruin the moment. What if Chan didn't feel the same like him? What, if he liked how things were right now? 

"There's more. Now you looked worried, what is it now?" Even though the question could sound annoyed to some, to Jisung it just sounded like how Chan always sounded like. A soft spoken tone, a little worry in his voice and behind his words, but always a caring ting to it. 

" Do you remember what we talked about on our first blind date?", the younger asked, his heart pounding him up into his throat, stealing him the air to breathe freely. He felt suffocated, but it was also exhilarating. 

"You mean the recipe for the strawberry cheesecake you told step for step? I'm sorry, I was too busy watching your lips move, Sungie, but I could bring you a piece of it next time we meet." 

There it was again. 

The uncertainty if this was real or just a blow to the wind. The uncertainty if he wanted only his body or if he wanted Jisung as a whole. It was nerve-wracking.

" No, yes... I mean... ", Jisung replied, unsure of what to say, and an awkward chuckle left his lips before he took a shaky breath, "I would be really happy about that strawberry cheesecake, thank you very much. But that wasn't exactly, what I was talking about, Chan."

He gulped down the lump that had started to build in his throat.

"I mean...i mean how we talked about keeping things loose and no...and no strings attached.

When he finished his sentence, after what felt like a little eternity to Jisung, Chan was still holding his face softly in his hand and he was still looking into Jisung's eyes with a soft and yet intense gaze.

"And you don't want that anymore?"

That simple question made Jisung sweat. He couldn't think of how Chan would react to his answer. Not even, if he would lie. But he didn't want to hurt the older either.

Trying to avoid the question, even though it was the younger's fault that Chan brought it up, Jisung simply pulled Chan down and connected their lips into a kiss. It helped him loosen up his tense body and to calm down. Chan was able to ground him. That was one of the reasons why he fell for him.

Yes, he was a handsome young man, but his personality made Jisung fall in love with him. The way he treated him when they were together, like a little Prince, the way his lips shaped into a heart form when he laughed and how his dimples showed, the way he acted goofy around Jisung but also serious sometimes. All that added up to the feelings Jisung had gathered for his lover.

What had started out as a simple arrangement for both of their needs ended in one of them falling for the other and not knowing what the other would think about that.

"You've always been good at avoiding questions like that, distracting me from it, but not this time, Jisung", Chan mumbled against his lips and pulled back slightly, only to lean his head against the younger's forehead. "But that's so unfair of you. I want to know why you're avoiding the question when it was you, who brought it up, but that distraction is really nice. How can I not kiss you...?"

They looked into each other's eyes and for a moment the only thing both of them could hear was the drumming of their heartbeat in their own ears and their heavy breath.

" No", Jisung whispered and tried to look away, but Chan wouldn't let him turn his head. He gently grabbed Jisung's chin so the younger couldn't look to the side. "No to what?"

At this point the younger wished he had never started that conversation and just enjoyed his time with Chan and a good glass of wine.

"No, I don't want it like that anymore. I...i want this to be...", Jisung started and this time the suffocation he felt didn't feel exhilarating anymore, it felt deadly, almost, "Chan, I...i want to have you to myself. I don't want to share you..."

His voice was merely above a whisper, scared his voice might break, but he managed to get this sentence out. And it helped him to breathe a little again, even though he was still anticipating Chan's reaction.

" You never did, Jisung. "

Chan moved to bury his face in the crook of Jisung's neck and held him tightly. "You never shared me with anyone", he whispered, "I've always been just yours and...back then I felt like if I didn't agree to something like this I would never see you again and I couldn't risk that. And then...it was going so well, so I didn't have the heart to speak my feelings like you did. And god... You have no idea how glad I am you did, Sungie. Literally... "

Jisung felt like he was dreaming. As if he was caught in a world where fairies and vampires were real but Chan's words felt like a dream.

" A-are you for real? "

" The absolute realest and most honest I've ever been with you. "

" I hate you", the younger mumbled and hit the back of Chan's head gently, "why did you do that...?"

When the older chuckled his whole body vibrated and it felt nice against Jisung's. This was a feeling he had always loved. And he loved it even more that Chan was laying on top of him with all of his weight right now, almost crushing him. But that helped him to stay in reality and to gather his thoughts.

"No, you don't", Chan replied and pulled back again to look at Jisung with a soft smile that reached his eyes and made his whole face glow with love and happiness. He had never looked more beautiful.

"No I don't..." Jisung sighed and blushed softly, sucking his lower lip between his teeth again, "I-I...I love you, Chan."

The smile on Chan's lips grew even wider, if that was even possible, and he looked into the younger's eyes. "I love you too, Jisung." He said it over and over again inbetween the kisses they shared together.

Jisung ended up on top of Chan, the blanket down to his lower back, just covering everything beneath, and his head pressed to the older's chest, listening to his steady and yet very fast beating heart. It was satisfying to listen to and Jisung drummed a little rhythm onto Chan's biceps, a never-ending smile plastered onto his face.

"Don't think I'm forgetting about that cheesecake you promised me", he whispered, closing his eyes slowly. He didn't need the wine tonight, he was already drunk on Chan's kisses and his gentle touch. "Of course, how could I ever forget? You won't just get a single slice, I'll buy you the whole thing and you can enjoy yourself."

The younger grunted in response, happy with Chan's answer.

"Only if you get two forks so we can share."

"Obviously."


	2. orange heart (Hyunjin × Minho)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin × Minho
> 
> Chan brings a friend of his to Hyunjin's birthday party and things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will be drunk, but not excessively. Just a warning for those who are sensitive to this

Hyunjin didn't expect Chan to bring one of his old friend's to his birthday party, but he didn't particularly mind. The more the merrier. It was just a small party with his close friends, nothing too wild, actually, just a small get together to celebrate Hyunjin's twentieth birthday.

Someone must have snuck in more than just two bottles of alcohol, because by the end of the night Jisung was sprawled across Felix, mumbling incoherent sentences and Chan aided Jeongin to the bathroom to keep the poor boy, who was puking his guts out, company. Seungmin and Changbin were in a deep conversation about something Hyunjin couldn't quite make out.

The only one left was Chan's friend whose name turned out to be Minho. He was sitting in the chair next to the sofa, a bottle of soju half empty in his hand, as he scanned the room, his eyes staying on Hyunjin longer than just once. And Hyunjin had noticed. 

Since all the others were busy he decided to join Minho with a bottle of soju and some crackers. He sat down at the end of the sofa that was closest to the chair and sighed a little. 

Music was playing in the background, but not as loud as it had been before. Hyunjin didn't want another noise complaint from one of his neighbours. Even though it was always his friends' fault since they wanted to sing karaoke and play 'Let's Dance' when they clearly were just stumbling around and loud. But Hyunjin didn't mind. He loved watching his friends goof around and he often joined them, pulling grimaces and dancing weird choreographies with them. 

"Want some?", he asked Minho, holding the bag with crackers towards him, "if so, you gotta be quick or I'll finish them on my own." Hyunjin let out a soft laughter and took a sip from his soju. He was tipsy, but far away from being drunk, and Minho seemed to be okay as well.

"No, thank you, I ate so much cake already." Minho's voice was on the softer side, a little deep, but not as deep as Felix' voice, and he had that little smirk on his lips all the time and that glint in his eyes, that made him even more mysterious. "But thank you for the offer."

The birthday boy nodded and leaned back into the couch, enjoying some of the crackers. He had been curious since Chan arrived with Minho, if they were a thing. Or had ever been a thing.

"Can I ask you something?", Hyunjin asked and tilted his head to the side, just a little bit, his eyes trained on Minho. "Obviously, you don't have to answer. I'm just curious." Minho's smile almost made Hyunjin blush, but he hid it behind taking another sip of his soju and looking to the side. "Hm... How can I deny the birthday boy a question? Go ahead, I'm listening." The smug look never leaving Minho's face. 

"I...okay, uhm... I was wondering you and Chan, I mean, you two... If you-", Hyunjin said but stumbled over his words over and over again. Why was it so hard to ask such a simple question now?

"You mean if Chan and me are a couple?", Minho finished Hyunjin's question for him and brought the tip of his bottle to his lips, his gaze fixed on the younger boy. Hyunjin gulped and nodded. "Y-yeah, he...he never told us anything about you, so I was wondering..."

"He probably never told you anything because there's nothing much to tell", the older boy said and finished his bottle of soju, not even grimacing at the last, bitter sip, "we've tried it out for a couple of weeks, but it didn't really clicked. But we stayed friends. That's our fun little story."

Hyunjin didn't know why, but he felt relieved when he heard the other say that. "Oh...okay", he said and looked down at his lap, where the crackers were. Minho looked amused, but Hyunjin didn't see it, because he was so focused on his crackers.

Chan and Jeongin had yet to return from the bathroom and Felix and Jisung, who usually were attached by the hip, had fallen asleep next to Hyunjin. And he knew from experience, that it was best to just leave them be.

"And how do you know Chan?", Minho suddenly asked and gained Hyunjin's attention back. His eyes were so piercing Hyunjin almost felt like he couldn't look away anymore. "Me? Oh, uhm, Jisung works with him and he said they needed a dancer's opinion on one of their songs, yeah... That's how I got to know Chan and Changbin Hyung." He smiled a little when he thought back to that memory.

"You dance too?"

That sparked Hyunjin's interest even more and he raised his eyebrow a little. "Too? Does that mean you're a dancer too?", he asked curiously and propped his elbow onto the edge of the sofa, putting his head onto his hand and leaned a little more towards Minho.

"Yeah. I dance as a backup dancer for a few groups, actually. And you ? What do you do?"

Talking about dance with Minho made Hyunjin feel so much more comfortable with him than he had been before. It was an interest they shared and Hyunjin had the chance to shamelessly stare at Minho's face while the older talked about his work and passion.

"Oh, I'm just in a group and help a few teachers out with the younger groups there." Compared to Minho Hyunjin felt like he didn't really fulfill that passion about dancing like Minho did. But the older's reaction was telling him otherwise.

"With kiddos? Aw, that's so cute, they must be idolising you with how pretty you are", Minho said and chuckled a little, "Mind if I drop by some time? I always wanted to do something with kids and dancing, I just never had the chance to."

"O-oh, sure, no problem. Maybe...maybe we should exchange numbers?" Hyunjin felt nervous all of a sudden. But why? He was just exchanging numbers with Minho... Who was really handsome and seemed genuinely interested in him. And was that a compliment he just gave him? "Yeah, that's a great idea. Wait, I just need to find my phone."

When Minho stood up Hyunjin couldn't help but check him out a little. He was a little taller than Minho, but he could absolutely see, that Minho had a dancer's mody. He wasn't particularly bulked up, but Hyunjin could still imagine the lean muscles through Minho's t-shirt. That thought alone caused Hyunjin to blush. What was he even thinking about? He only met him this night.

"Here, wanna give me yours?"

The older boy's voice tore Hyunjin out of his thoughts and he quickly fished his phone out of his jeans, almost dropping it on the floor because of how hastily he tried to get it. "Sorry, h-here."

They both put their number in each other's phone and switched phones afterwards.

"Why are you so nervous?", Minho asked and sat down. But this time he didn't sit down in the chair next to the couch, no, he sat down next to Hyunjin and looked over at him. Hyunjin was a mess on the inside and tried not to show it on the outside. "I'm not nervous", the younger said and pouted a little, jutting his lower lip out. "You're not ? Why are you stuttering then?"

"Because perhaps I'm talking to handsome young man, who just gave me his number and is now sitting next to me", Hyunjin thought, but accidentally said. And it showed on his face when he blushed madly biting his lip. "Fuck..."

The oder boy raised an eyebrow and chuckled softly. "Is that so, hm?", he asked and a smile pulled on his lips, "Well, thank you for the compliment. I can only return it to you~"

Hyunjin's mind was racing, trying to process what exactly was happening right now. The alcohol made it a little harder, but it also minimized his limits when it came to embarrassing himself in front of Minho. He definitely could say by now that he was attracted to him. Anyone could see it, really. But he wouldn't go as far to say he had developed a crush, would he...?

"Sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?", Minho asked and he looked genuinely worried that he did and that touched Hyunjin. "No, you didn't... I just... I was just surprised."

They looked at each other for a little longer and Hyunjin could swear he had seen Minho lick his lips. Which freaked the birthday boy out a little and he quickly stood up, almost falling over because of how quick he stood up, mixed with how tipsy he was.

"I-I'll get a bottle of wine!", he said and held onto the edge of the couch, wiggling his way away from the couch without knocking any bottles on the floor over, "D-do you wanna join me?"

They ended up on the balcony in two chairs next to each other, sharing a bottle of wine, not even tasting how bitter it was anymore, and watching the stars and talking. They didn't even bother to use glasses, the drank straight from the bottle.

"And, how do you like your twentieth birthday so far?", Minho asked out of the blue, glancing over at Hyunjin as the younger boy took a sip from the wine. His side profile was at least as beautiful as the front. "Did everything go as expected?"

The younger giggled a little and handed Minho the bottle, leaning back and looking up. "Everything is perfect right now. I was having fun with my friends, I gained a new one", he said and looked over at Minho, biting his lip, "and the cake was fantastic. Felix really has gotten better at cooking and baking. You can be glad you weren't there from the start!" He sighed a little. One thing was missing, though...

And Minho seemed to notice, because he put the bottle down and looked over at Hyunjin instead of the night sky. It was already in the early morning hours and Changbin and Seungmin had stopped their conversation, snoring even through the balcony door. Hyunjin didn't know about Jeongin and Chan, but he was sure they were inside somewhere as well.

The only sounds audible were some crickets chirping, random cars passing by at some time and the slow tapping of Minho's foot against the tiled floor.

"You left something out", Minho remarked and tilted his head to the side a little, almost a dreamy look in his eyes. Hyunjin bit his lip and played with his fingers nervousley. Could he really tell Minho that? Were they close enough already?

"Well, it's...yeah, I left something out, but only because it's hella embarrassing", the younger mumbled and sighed, brushing his fingers through his hair in frustration, "and you'll probably laugh at me..." The older boy scoffed and sat up a little more straight, actually leaning forwards a bit and leaned his elbows onto his knees. "Come on, you said you gained another friend. And if your birthday is almost perfect, let me make it perfect for you, if I can."

Hyunjin could feel the other's eyes on him and he was intrigued to tell him and he was sure, after some thinking, that it was the alcohol in his system that made him talk. "I...I've never been kissed before a-and...yeah..." He started to fumble with his hands again and chewed on the innerside of his cheeks nervousley. Minho was eerily quiet and the birthday boy was scared to look over at him.

"I know, it's stupid to be-" But he couldn't finish his sentence when a pair of soft lips interrupted him. He was shocked at first, but soon gave in and just sat there, with his eyes closed and too confused to know what to do right now.

After some time Minho pulled back and bit his lower lip as he looked at the younger boy. "I...I'm sorry if I took your first kiss without even asking you, but after all this tension this night I just couldn't hold myself back any longer", he explained and chuckled at himself a little, "maybe that was a little impulsive, I'm sorry, I-"

Now it was Hyunjin who cut into his sentence by pressing his inexperienced lips against Minho's soft ones, leaning his forehead against the older boy's after a few seconds passed by. "No apologies, Hyung, if you hadn't done that I...probably would have never tried it out. It was a perfect first kiss, thank you."

He giggled a little, feeling on cloud nine, even though he couldn't tell if it was because of the kiss, the alcohol or because of both. And even though he had just met Minho today he really felt a connection between them and the kiss just proved it.

" Happy birthday, Hyunjin", Minho whispered against his lips and cupped the younger boy's face gently in his hands.


	3. crystal ball (Changbin × Jeongin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin × Jeongin
> 
> Changbin visits his boyfriend for their date night and they enjoy their date when Jeongin slips into his head space because he feels so comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are not comfortable reading this, just skip it. This will be the only chapter of this book including head spaces like little space.
> 
> Jeongin will be calling Changbin Daddy but in a non sexual way. Changbin is just his boyfriend/caregiver.

Changbin loved to pamper Jeongin, no matter if he was big or little. He just loved to take care of his boyfriend and treat him like the baby he was. Especially when they were out on a date and tonight was one of those days where they would go out on a date. The older boy thought it would be a good distraction for Jeongin since he had been stressed a lot lately because of a lot of things. 

To give him a short little break from it Changbin decided he would surprise Jeongin with a shopping spree and some street food. That always made Jeongin smile and Changbin loved to see him smile, because if Jeongin was happy he was happy too. 

"Innie, I'm almost at your room, can you come open it for Hyung?", Changbin said in a soft voice over his phone as he walked down the hallway of the University Jeongin went to. He was here quite often, considering that he was living with two other people and they had some privacy in Jeongin's room. 

"Oh...yes, wait...I'm...I forgot to clean up." Jeongin's voice sounded a little distant and Changbin could hear him mumble to himself. "When did you say you would be here again?" 

The older boy bit his lip and frowned a little. He knew Jeongin's antics by now and he also knew, that the younger was stressing over things he didn't need to stress over. "Hey, Innie, don't worry. I'll be there in a minute and I'll help you, okay? Hyung will help you." He reassured the younger, hoping it would help him.

"But...Hyung always says I should keep my room clean...", Jeongin mumbled and Changbin could hear the mattress squeak when the younger sat down, at least he assumed so. "I don't want to disappoint Hyung..."

"Baby, you're not disappointing me", Changbin said softly and stopped in front of Jeongin's door, "can you open the door for me, please? I think someone needs a hug." Changbin didn't hang up the phone, so he still heard how Jeongin got up again and soon later he could hear the lock of the door being turned and seconds later Jeongin was in his arms.

"Hyung's here now", Changbin whispered and put his phone into his pocket, picking Jeongin up and closing the door with his foot before he walked over to the younger's bed and sat down with his boyfriend in his lap. "It's okay, Innie, baby, we can clean up together and then I have a surprise for you."

At the word 'surprise' Jeongin almost resembled a dog that got told his food was ready. The elder chuckled and pecked the tip of the younger's nose. He knew how much Jeongin loved surprises, especially on date night.

" What is it? Tell me, please, Hyung~"

He seemed to have forgotten about his stress for a second. That's all Changbin wanted. He knew that Jeongin beat himself up for making even the smallest mistakes. That's why he appreciated his boyfriend slipping into his headspace from time to time so he could forget about it and maybe get a new perspective on the unsolved problem.

Changbin chuckled and shook his head. "No, I won't tell you before we haven't finished your room. Get up and let Hyung help you~" He tapped the younger's bum gently to get him to stand up and took his jacket off, rolling the sleeves of his Hoodie up. "Let's start with the trash, then the clothes and then the school stuff, okay ? Let's focus on one thing at a time."

And that's exactly what they did. Changbin picked up several lollipop packagings and other sweets while Jeongin took care of his clothes, throwing some over his stool and some into his laundry basket.

" Jeonginnie, do you eat normal meals inbetween too, or do you only eat sweets?", Changbin asked and raised his eyebrow as he held up the trash bin of his boyfriend.

"Oh...uhm...Ramen?" It was more like a question and Jeongin knew that Changbin wanted him to eat more healthy food rather than instant noodles and sweets. But how could he resist them when they tasted so good...?

"I'll have to treat you to dinner more often then", the elder said and helped Jeongin with his clothes, the younger taking care of his school stuff. And after a little while the room looked presentable again.

"Look? It's better again", Changbin said softly and pulled Jeongin against his chest, resting his chin on the younger boy's shoulder. "With little effort. You did so well, baby."

The younger boy blushed softly and let his head fall back against Changbin's shoulder, turning his head a little and buried his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. "Yeah... You're right. What... W-what about my surprise now...?"

Even from this angle Changbin could still see the shy smile on Jeongin's lips and how he sucked his lower lip between his teeth. And it made him smile.

"Oh, you wanna know what it is, don't you?", the older boy teased him a little and tickled his boyfriend a little, holding him tightly when he struggled in his grip, listening to the younger's pleas to stop. He eventually gave in to those pleas and turned him around so he could look at him. "But if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, would it?"

The pout on Jeongin's lips and the puppy eyes almost made Changbin just tell him, but he held back.

"Hm... Okay, I'll give you a hint. I'll make you eat fresh food, maybe not the most healthy, but good food", the older boy said and softly caressed the younger's cheeks, "and you get to choose a few things."

"Really? But...but will there be a lot of people? I...i don't really feel like...having social interactions besides you", Jeongin mumbled and glanced down at Changbin's lips instead of looking into his eyes. He actually always preferred Changbin's company over everyone else's.

"I don't know how many people will be there, baby, but we can leave whenever you want and come back here. I can stay the night, like I promised."

A few soft kisses and reassuring words later Jeongin had changed into something he could wear outside and Changbin and his arm secured around the younger's waist.

" Hyung will buy you anything, just tell me what you want, okay? " At first Jeongin had been a little uncomfortable to go shopping like this, but he eventually got used to it. But he still only chose a few items to not let Changbin spend too much money on him. 

" Okay...can we...can we go to that one shop you got my favourite stuffie from?", the younger asked, a shy blush spreading on his cheeks. "I... Wanna see what else is there."

Of course Changbin wouldn't deny him to go that shop.

"Look around and take whatever you want", he said softly and changed the position of his arm. Instead of holding Jeongin's waist securely he now held onto his hand, intertwining their fingers together. The shop itself was actually a shop for children. But for Jeongin it was his little heaven. In both ways.

Changbin watched him relax more and more, even letting go of his hand and running towards the shelf with all the plushies. He sensed, that Jeongin was probably more relaxed that usual when he was surrounded by things that helped him slip easily. And his suspicions were confirmed when he saw the look on the younger boy's eyes. He hugged him from behind and said his name softly. "Jeongin, baby, can you tell me how old you feel?"

The sudden voice in his ear startled the younger, but he looked down at the plushie in his hands and Changbin could hear him mumble to himself quietly. "Dunno, maybe...five? But look, isn't that plushie the cutest?"

He held up a Munchlax plushie and Changbin smiled softly. "The absolute cutest, baby. But, are you comfortable? We're outside, baby. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. Do you wanna continue shopping or do you wanna go home?"

Jeongin didn't answer for a while and Changbin was afraid he might have scared him, but after some time the younger turned his head towards Changbin slowly and said: "No, I don't wanna go home, Hyungie. I'll be good, promise...can we get this stuffie? Gyu told me he wants to come home with me."

"Gyu? Is that the little guy's name?", the older asked and smiled softly when Jeongin nodded. "Okay, well, then he shall come with us. Can you give him to me so I can pay for him and you look around in the meanwhile? I'll come to you just in a second."

Jeongin nodded again and Changbin pecked his cheek softly before he went to the cash desk and paid for the stuffie, always turning around to have an eye on Jeongin.

"Innie, let's go to the next shop~"

With Gyu in Jeongin's arms and Changbin's arm around his boyfriend's waist they walked down the shopping aisle and whenever Jeongin saw something that peeked his interest they would stop and Changbin would buy it for him. The shopping spree hadn't been intended for children's stuff and things Jeongin would only use when he was little, but Changbin didn't mind one bit. Anything that made the younger happy made him happy. And he secretly loved to spoil his baby.

It was getting late and Changbin noticed that Jeongin was getting whiny and tired. "Hey, how about we grab something to eat and then we can go home. What do you think about that, baby, hm ?"

"Yes, Daddy." Jeongin's answer was just a mumble, but him calling Changbin Daddy could only mean that he either was really deep in his head space, but he still felt comfortable, because he was cuddled into Changbin's side but he was relaxed, or he was really really tired.

The older boy smiled and pecked Jeongin's temple. He was carrying all the bags and half of Jeongin's weight as he was leaning against Changbin a lot.

"Can Daddy choose the food for you or do you wanna choose it yourself?", he asked softly and walked towards the street food huts. They always had good food and he knew Jeongin loved one kind of food in particular.

"Daddy choose fo' me", the younger mumbled, his eyes half closed and his head resting on Changbin's shoulder. "An' fo' Gyu and his friends and...fo' Daddy."

The older boy chuckled softly and hummed. "Yes, we'll have a really nice dinner and then we can have a slumber party with Gyu and the others, how does that sound, little one, hm ?" So far it had been a good day. No one really was opposed to Jeongin's behaviour and Changbin made sure they had a safe trip. He just wanted Jeongin to feel comfortable and safe. That his headpsace was a safe place.

He ordered Jeongin's favourite dish and a dessert they could share with each other, before they headed back to the dorms where Jeongin's room was.

"Come on, baby, don't fall asleep. We're almost there. You can lay down in a bit, okay ?", Changbin said in a soft, but also concerned, voice. They were in the elevator and the older boy was afraid he would drop something on order to catch Jeongin if he should really fall asleep.

"Bu' Innie tiwed...", the younger whined and cuddled even closer into Changbin's side. "Innie wan' take a nap."

"But what about the food, baby? I got you your favourite dish and panna cotta for dessert. It would be rude to make Gyu and his friends wait. They must be hungry too", Changbin reasoned and tried to coax his younger boyfriend into staying awake a little longer so he could eat something and then they could go to sleep.

Jeongin seemed to think hard about what Changbin just said and a pout formed on his lips. "Okay... Bu' only because...because Daddy said Innie would make Gyu an' his fwiends wait..." A soft blush spread on Jeongin's cheeks and Changbin pecked them happily when the doors of the elevator opened.

He managed to get them to the younger boy's room safely and helped Jeongin sit on the edge of his bed, before he crouched down and helped him to take his shoes off. "Baby, do you wanna change into something more comfortable first? So you don't fall asleep in your jeans later? That would be uncomfortable. Daddy can help you."

The younger boy nodded and kicked his legs a little.

"What do you wanna wear?", Changbin asked and pulled a box out that was under Jeongin's bed. He kept all his little stuff there. "You have cute shorts with a matching Hoodie and some warm socks. Or do you wanna wear sweatpants and a big t-shirt?"

Sometimes it took a little time to get an answer out of Jeongin when he was little, especially when he was little and tired, but now he seemed to know exactly what he wanted. And it was none of what Changbin had just mentioned.

" I wan' wear Daddy's Hoodie~", he said with a cute giggle and a soft blush. "It's so...it smells like Daddy."

The older boy chuckled a little and pointed at the Hoodie he was wearing. "This one?", he asked and moved to pull it over his head, but waited for Jeongin's nod before. "Okay, then Daddy's Hoodie it is."

Changbin stood up and pulled the Hoodie over his head before he helped Jeongin take his clothes off and slip into the Hoodie that was two times too big on him. But he loved the sweater paws and started playing with them immediately.

" Fuzzy socks? "

" Yesh~"

After they had made themselves comfortable in Jeongin's bed Changbin took the food out of the bag and placed it into Jeongin's lap as he was sitting sideways across Changbin's lap, leaning into his pillows.

"Make ah~"

Before they had positioned themselves on the bed Changbin made sure enough plushies were on the bed and Gyu was securely in Jeongin's arms. He had noticed that the younger boy grew more and more tired while they ate dinner together and he could only smile.

To him, it was a successful day. He had taken his boyfriend out on a date and the younger seemed to enjoy it very much. Both were happy and that's the only thing that counted.

"I love you so much, Innie, do you know that?", Changbin whispered softly, brushing the younger boy's hair out of his face as he was cuddled against his boyfriend's chest. They were both full and the lights were turned off.

Jeongin had those star stickers on the ceiling of his room. Changbin had bought them for him once the younger told him he was a little scared to sleep without light. Those were just enough.

"'Love Daddy too", the older heard his boyfriend mumbled against his chest, which made him smile.

"Good night, baby."

Jeongin's answer was a soft snore and snuggling even closer towards Changbin.


	4. sword (Seungmin × Hyunjin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin × Hyunjin
> 
> Seungmin has had a crush on Hyunjin for ages and finally confesses his feelings to him, not expecting for them to be returned.

It was strange to him. He just told Hyunjin about his feelings and...the older had accepted them. He even felt the same towards him. 

But what certainly freaked him out the most was the question that followed. 

"Would you like to go on a date with me, Seungmin?" The older boy's voice was soft, but Seungmin could still hear a little nervousness in it. Was he really nervous to ask him out? Kim Seungmin? 

His heart was pounding against his rib cage and it felt like it would break any second. 

" A-a date? Oh, I...I...yes."

The blush crept onto Seungmin's face and he couldn't hide it. His ears must have turned pink as well. But what was almost worse was the smile that he couldn't turn off. It was so radiant, it started to hurt his cheekbones and the back of his head. But he was the happiest he had ever been in his entire life of seventeen years. 

"Wait, when?", he asked and suddenly realized he had been malfunctioning for a little bit, which only darkened the blush on his cheeks. "I mean, W-what did you have in mind?" 

"Has anyone ever told you that you're utmost adorable when your brain stops working for a second and you stare into the void with that bright smile on your lips?", the older answered with a question that didn't help Seungmin's blush at all. He chuckled softly and brushed his fingers through his hair, pushing it out of his handsome face. 

"Well, I have something in mind. Do you trust me, Seungmin?" 

That question alone should have given Seungmin the chills, the look on Hyunjin's face more than mysterious and the way his lips curled up into a smile told him to say no. Not under those circumstances. 

"Yes." 

What ? No, that was not what he had intended to say! Brain, work properly! 

But it was to no avail when Hyunjin beamed back a smile and actually blushed a little too. 

"Okay, but...i'll tell you the details when I have everything ready, yeah?", the older boy said and the smirk on his lips told Seungmin that he didn't care when Hyunjin would tell him he was ready. He would wait forever to go on a date with the boy of his dreams.

" Should I bring you home for now? ", the older offered and pointed at his moped. "I know it's not as fancy as a real motorcycle, but it sure is faster than by foot."

Seungmin had almost forgotten that they had actually come here to spend time together as friends. But when Hyunjin started talking about how he wanted to be in a relationship because he felt so lonely and asked questions Seungmin couldn't hold back anymore and spilled the tea.

At that moment it had been nerve wrecking, he had been sweating, his throat had been as dry as the Sahara and he had been sure Hyunjin would laugh at him. But he didn't. His reaction had surprised Seungmin a little, because he had never seen Hyunjin blush before.

But now that picture was burned into the memory cells of his brain until he would rest under the earth.

"O-only if you follow the rules and have a second helmet", the younger said, still blushing to the tip of his ears, the feeling of happiness finally seeping into every nook of his body. Especially his heart. It was beating so so fast, but it was the only thing that reminded him of his dreams coming true. 

"Your wish is my command." 

Seungmin had been waiting four days for Hyunjin to tell him he was ready. Four full days and three nights of over thinking, doubting himself and even questioning that all of this even happened. 

But when he got Hyunjin's call and heard him say he was ready he was over the moon. 

"Make sure to wear something warm, okay? And make sure your bed looks like you're in it. I'll take you out during the night." 

He didn't say more than that, but the promise in his words was, what made Seungmin's blood boil - but in a good way. He was excited. Almost euphoric, but what could he do? He was a boy in love. In love with a boy that liked him back. 

His nerves were crushed to the last bit as he prepared his bed to look like he was laying in it if his mother would peek inside. He had also opened his window before because it always made noises when he opened it and he didn't want to get caught. 

And then he waited. He waited for seconds, minutes, an hour, until he finally got the older boy's message that he was waiting outside. That was all it took for him to crawl out of his window, almost slipping in the movement. But he made it.

"Are you alright? My heart stopped for a second when I saw you slipping", Hyunjin said in a rushed whisper, cutting through the silence of the night. He had a soft smile on his lips that made his eyes glisten in the dim light of the moon.

"Oh, Y-yes, I...i'm fine..."

Seungmin was glad he even managed to get some words out. Seeing Hyunjin at night, under those circumstances, made his heart race and his mind blank. He looked so handsome...

"Then, shall we go?"

"If you tell me where we're going." Seungmin felt a little bold. The older had made him wait four days before he finally asked him to meet up with him. He was allowed to be a little nosy. He only got a shake of Hyunjin's head and an amused chuckle.

"No, i'm sorry, but that will be a little secret", Hyunjin mused and decided to hold Seungmin's hand. That shut the younger up rather quickly but also made him extremely happy.

But so shy. He didn't know what to say. 

"Would it be okay if I blindfolded you? I mean, I'll hold your hand so you don't have to worry about that, but I want it to be a surprise for you", Hyunjin suddenly asked and looked at Seungmin, who was glad that the streets were only dimly lit. And the stars looked truly beautiful tonight. 

The first thing that came to the younger boy's mind might have not really been children friendly, but when the older reasoned his request he could only think how adorable it was and agreed. 

"Okay, but only if you promise to not let me run into a tree." 

Hyunjin chuckled softly and reached into the back pocket of his pants. "As if I would ever let you run into a tree, Minnie. I wouldn't ever want you to get hurt." 

Seungmin's heart probably thought jumping out of his ribcage was a good idea, because it was thudding so hard against it and the younger boy was so nervous as long as Hyunjin tied the blindfold around his head with careful fingers. 

The World went black and all Seungmin could rely on was the faint breath of Hyunjin in his neck and the quiet chirping of some grills in teb grass around them. 

"There you go, let's go~" 

Hyunjin's hand was big, warm and comforting. Seungmin didn't even have the time to count his steps or the seconds, which turned into minutes, until they finally arrived at their destination. 

"A-are we here now?" The yiunger's voice was nervous, but he couldn't help it. After all it was his long time crush he was alone with right now. At night. Somewhere nobody else was. 

"Yes, let me help you sit down", Hyunjin said and took Seungmin's other hand to help him sit down. 

What the younger boy didn't see, was the little Picknick, the blanket for them and beautiful view that showed the City lights and also the night sky, making it hard to decipher where the city lights ended and where the stars began. 

Seungmin had to wait awful seven seconds before he was allowed to take the blindfold down and when Hyunjin finally let him he had to blink a few times before he could take the view in. 

"Y-you did all this for...for me?", the younger asked quietly when he noticed they were sitting on a small blanket, a basket with his favourite snacks next to him and a second blanket on top, so they could share it, if they got cold. He looked over at Hyunjin and noticed how the older was smiling at him softly. 

"Yes, I...i wanted to make it something special. And I know you like stargazing, you told me in Kindergarten, and-" 

"Wait, you remember that?! What else do you remember? Oh my god, I say so much rubbish...", the younger interrupted him with an exasperated gasp and brushed his fingers through his hair. 

That made the older chuckle. 

"Everything, Minnie", he whispered and put his hand on top of Seungmin's, slowly pulling his hand out of his hair again. "Your favourite snacks are gummy bears and peanut flips and you like to drink water with a little bit of lime, but not lemon, because it tastes completely different. Your favourite colour is-" 

"Stop! You... You don't have to say everything, I just... Wow..." 

Seungmin was truly baffled. He didn't expect Hyunjin to prepare all of this. But he was not disappointed. It made him really happy actually. And he felt so so loved. 

"But there was one more thing I wanted to say", the older boy said with a little pout and Seungmin almost leaned in to kiss it away. "Please...?"

The younger was debating with himself. He didn't know what Hyunjin was going to say, but he definitely wanted to know what he had to say. So he nodded.

"Well, you didn't tell me that, but I know it, and... I would like to change it", the older began, not really coming straight to the point, "actually I haven't done it either, so it could be our first memory together... Besides this date."

"What exactly are you talking about, Hyung...?"

"Your... I mean, our first kiss."

To say Seungmin didn't know what to say was an understatement. He was at a loss of words, but the hue of pink, that quickly turned red, on his cheeks spoke words he didn't even have to say out loud. He opened his mouth but closed it after a moment.

" Can I? I mean... It's my first kiss too and... And I would really like to kiss you right now", the older said and the younger boy noticed he was a teeny tiny bit embarrassed by it, but the smile shy on Hyunjin's lips told him he was more excited than nervous.

A complete contrast to Seungmin, who was still speechless and getting more nervous by the second. How many times did he dream about this moment? To have the older boy's lips pressed against his in a soft motion?

But why wasn't it happening yet?

Because he didn't give his consent. And somehow Seungmin was really touched by that little gesture. Others wouldn't even have asked.

"Yes", he whispered and shyly looked at Hyunjin, who was still looking at him in anticipation, "but only after we did some stargazing."

He really wanted to kiss Hyunjin, but he needed to calm down, prepare himself mentally for what was about to happen. And watching the stars, maybe even shooting stars, would definitely help. It always did.

The dull glow of the burning suns in the night sky had something therapeutic about them and with finding certain constellations like the Orion or the scorpio and the North star.

Seungmin didn't even notice how Hyunjin wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and himself, scooting a little closer. But he noticed how the older boy started playing with his fingers softly and looked more at Seungmin than the night sky.

"Minnie, you're so beautiful", he whispered and the younger turned his head to look at Hyunjin and say something along the lines of 'stop joking'. But as he looked into Hyunjin's dark eyes he felt himself lean in slowly, his eyes glancing down at the older boy's plump lips.

And before he knew it they were kissing under a million stars. It was even better than what he could have ever dreamed for. Their lips molded against each other perfectly and Hyunjin's hand against the younger boy's cheek for support made him smile into the kiss a little.

And despite it being their first kiss, not only with each other, but in general, it was perfect. Maybe a little clumsy and sloppy, but the butterflies in their stomachs were going crazy.

And the stars above their heads were their witnesses.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot book I wrote for a friend in need of fluff. All the pairings and plots were chosen by Google generator, so, if you don't like it you don't have to read it, obviously.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless uwu


End file.
